La Bella e La Bestia
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: After getting into a street fight, Lovino sees how willing his brother is to keep him safe. T for implied things.


**I bring you this Itacest oneshot. Based on La Bella y La Bestia by Romeo Santos. Enjoy.**

**Nothing but the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Lovino rested his head on his palm as he watched his brother wrap gauze around his right arm. He caught the worried look in his eyes and sighed when Feliciano pulled back. He could tell that his brother was upset with him, but what could he do? Lovino was trying to protect him from the street bastards.

"That's the fifth time this week, Fratello," Feliciano began again and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Lovino pursed his lips and looked away, knowing what was going to come next. "I wish you didn't have to pick fights with the guys on the streets like this." He finished with a shaky sigh and rested his arms on Lovino's lap. With glittering auburn colored eyes, he looked up, begging.

"Please don't do it anymore..." He whispered as tears ran down his cheeks. Lovino looked down at him and his stare softened. He reached down and took his face in his hands. He couldn't understand why his brother was so intent of his safety when Feliciano should be concerned with his own.

"Feliciano, I gotta protect you." Lovino whispered lovingly as he scanned his brother's face. Loving auburn eyes with golden specks in them, plump, pink lips that Lovino loved to kiss, and cream colored skin that felt soft to the touch. Feliciano was so perfect and precious. Lovino wanted him all to himself, despite the selfishness of that wish, but it did not mean it could not come true.

Feliciano willingly gave himself to Lovino. Their first night of lust and passion, and Feliciano willingly let his brother take him with the encouraging words of "ti amo" and "non lasciarmi". Lovino was bewildered at his brother's response, but made no hesitation to grant his wish.

It surprised Lovino to no end on how willingly his brother was to stay with him. Even if their relationship was wrong, the mere thought of ending it brought Feliciano to heartbreaking sobs. Lovino also hated the thought of leaving his brother, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't just doing this to make him happy. He wanted to make sure his love and desire wasn't one-sided.

Even so, Lovino couldn't believe how obedient Feliciano was. If he told him to stay home, Feliciano would do it without questioning it. If he asked him to kiss him, he would do it without hesitation. Hell, if he asked Feliciano to break up with him, Feliciano would. Just to make him happy, but Lovino would never ask that of his brother because the outcome would never be good. Lovino would never be able to stand the guilt of shattering his brother's heart after all they had been through.

But what nagged at his mind, was the why of this equation. Why was Feliciano so willing and obedient? Why was he eager to please his brother? All Lovino wanted to know was why?

"Fratello," Feliciano erupted into sudden sobs, jerking Lovino out of his thoughts. "I would not be able to take it if they killed you!" The tears fell quickly as Lovino wiped them away, pulling his brother up to his feet and ignoring the dull sting in his arm.

He kissed him, and watched as the tears quickly subsided, calmed by his sign of love. Feliciano kissed him back eagerly, his body shaking with muffled hiccups. Lovino pulled away slightly, and pushed back his brother's light brown hair that fell over his eyes. Pure love shone in those beautiful pools. It was maddening.

"Feliciano..." He started and offered a small smile, ignoring the sting from the cut on his cheek. "They will never kill me, because as long as I have you," Lovino brushed his lips against his. "I'll continue fighting to stay alive."

Tears began to stream down his brother's face again as he closed the distance between them. Crashing their lips together, Lovino could taste the saltiness of Feliciano's tears on his lips. His brother pulled away slightly, whispering against his lips with half lidded eyes, "I would _die_ for you...~"

Lovino flinched unnoticed and was reminded again of his brother's willing behavior. _You've been cursed, haven't you?_ He asked in his mind as he kissed him back. No one would be as willing to die for him as his brother. It was impossible.

_I am a beast..._


End file.
